Identifying media information and, more specifically, audio streams (e.g., audio information) is useful for assessing audience exposure to television, radio, or any other media. For example, in television audience metering applications, a code may be inserted into the audio or video of media, wherein the code is later detected at monitoring sites when the media is presented (e.g., played at monitored households). The information payload of the code/watermark embedded into original signal can consist of unique source identification, time of broadcast information, transactional information or additional content metadata.
Monitoring sites typically include locations such as, for example, households where the media consumption of audience members or audience member exposure to the media is monitored. For example, at a monitoring site, codes from the audio and/or video are captured and may be associated with audio or video streams of media associated with a selected channel, radio station, media source, etc. The collected codes may then be sent to a central data collection facility for analysis. However, the collection of data pertinent to media exposure or consumption need not be limited to in-home exposure or consumption.